1. Field of the Invention
An embodiment of the present invention relates to a scan driving device and a repair method thereof. More particularly, an embodiment of the present invention relates to a scan driving device improving a process yield and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device sequentially applies a scan signal with a gate-on voltage to a plurality of scan lines and applies a data signal corresponding to the scan signal with the gate-on voltage to a plurality of data lines so as to display an image.
A scan driving device has a structure in which a plurality of scan driving blocks are sequentially disposed in order to sequentially output the scan signal with a gate-on voltage. A next scan driving block receives the scan signal from the previously arranged scan driving block to generate a scan signal so that a plurality of scan driving blocks can sequentially output the scan signal with a gate-on voltage.
If one of a plurality of scan driving blocks is not operated or is deteriorated in the producing process, a line defect is generated, thereby generating a defect of the entire scan driving device. Practically, it is difficult to individually replace the defective scan driving block with a good scan driving block, and the entire scan driving device including the defective scan driving block is destroyed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.